


Getting Home: Semimaru

by Moonztrash321



Series: Getting Home [4]
Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugo is a gremlin, Blind Character, F/M, Fluff, Fun Sparring, Hinata gives da kisses, Hinata is a referee, Katsuki is adorable, No Beta read we die like men, Or People, Platonic Kisses, Sparring, Talking Out Issues, This ISNT about Hinata and Bakugo, Training, We TALK about feelings in this house, discussions, im abusing these tags, its cute, just putting that out there, or things, or women, so much fluff you could choke, yuppp we talk bout shit!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonztrash321/pseuds/Moonztrash321
Summary: Bakugo’s time at the mansion with Hinata! Sparring time and meeting someone pretty cool
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/ Bakugou Katsuki, Hyuuga Hinata/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Getting Home [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978342
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Getting Home: Semimaru

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 4 to the getting home series and I KNOW you guys are waiting on some IzuKiba content and next one I GOTCHU homie I GOTCHU. In the comments lemme know what y’all tryna see and if y’all want SMUT 😏🤝y’all got it but lemme know!!

Bakugo looked around at the clean and pristine mansion. It was quite open and moveable to fight in, Bakugo mused. It was as if everyone here was ready for something to happen, so much so that they built their buildings and houses out of concern. He was brought out his thoughts when a guard tapped his shoulder. 

“Bakugo-sama? We’re moving to the roofs, would you like me to carry you there?” Bakugo rolled the idea in his head. He could use his blasts but it’s be to much noise and the guard carrying him would be faster. Without a word he stepped in the guards’ space. 

Hinata stepped onto the balcony and balanced herself before grabbing up her husband, pulling him flush against her. With a small nod the guard holding him and a indistinguishable whisper to Semimaru, she jumped up and onto the roof. At the top was a fence like border and a flat plane with a gong and mallet sitting there. 

Hinata set Semimaru down and Bakugo was a beat behind. “So what’re we doing up here?” Bakugo mumbled. Semimaru clicked his long ginger hair over his shoulder and set a hand on his hip. 

“It’s a beautiful view up here. All of Hinata’s mission scrolls will be sent here, she’s also head of my military and staff. A very important job,” he turned his head to Hinata and shook his head playfully. Hinata smiled back and set her hand on her hip mimicking him. 

“It is a important job but my second in command over here, Sir Adollah helps a lot” Bakugo turned to face the “guard”. He was around 5’10 with a muscular build, his feet were bare and there was a rope around his ankle holding a cloth piece over his foot top. His hands had the same thing going on, Adollah had chest armor and shin guards, the rest was simple loose black clothing. 

Adollah put a hand behind his head and waved his hand shyly. “Ahh no Hinata-dono you’re the real help here.” Bakugo decided to speak up since the question was on his mind and it didn’t sound disrespectful. Hopefully it wasn’t. 

“Why are you barefooted?” Adollah laughed good naturally and ran a hand through spiky dusty pink hair and his gold eyes locked onto him. 

“My kekkai genkai is earth manipulation. I can bend and move the earth to my will and being barefoot helps me connect to the world around me. Oh. And I’m blind,” Bakugo looked in shock sputtering. 

“You made eye contact!”

“Did I? I just looked in the direction of your voice and by your voice I could tell how tall and how far away you are and I just looked to were your face should be. It’s easy after years of practic-“

“You look 15,” Bakugo deadpan. 

“You’re kidding! I’m 23, I used to be a Konoha nun like Hinata- dono but got moved out to serve master Semimaru a few years into being a genin,” Adollah shrugged. 

“So you’re strong?”

“I’d like to think so, it takes a lot to beat me,” Adollah said confidently. Semimaru snorted and Adollah narrowed his eyes. 

“Master? You question it?”

Semimaru waved his hands around. “No! No! It’s just Marlow seems to do s-“ Adollah growled. 

“That two bit guard. Cause that’s all he is,” Adollah huffed and stomped the ground. It caused a ripple but then the ground stilled again. Hinata laughed loudly and wiped her eyes. 

“I know the feeling. Nonetheless it seems Katsuki is itching for some fighting, you up for it Adollah?”

“I’d love to. It’d be a nice testament of his abilities” either that Hinata and Adollah carried Semimaru and Bakugo to a training ground a few minutes from the mansion. 

“I’ll referee so listen out for me Adollah. Three point system, every time one of you hits the ground from another’s attack is a point for the other. Three points you win and let’s say hm.. 5 rounds! No ties that way. Ready?” Bakugo stripped his outer shirt for his classic tank and Adollah stripped his metal coverings for a simple black bodysuit. “Go!” Hinata dragged Semimaru back and into a tree that still gave them a good view. 

“You ok there Semimaru?”

“Yes Hinata, thank you for checking in. It’s a little embarrassing I can’t even jump into a tree like you or Adollah,” He mentioned as he leaned on a sturdy tree branch but Hinata still adjusted him so she could snatch him at any moment. 

“A-Ah is that so? You shouldn’t be, you weren’t built for such a life as this one that me and Adollah walk. You are here for a far more important reason.. I hope you know that,” Hinata kept her eyes on the fight watching as Bakugo dodged a earth pillar. Good dodge. She looked over and Semimaru hadn’t answered her. She’d ask him again in the privacy of their bedroom.. she really hoped he understood her. 

Bakugo growled as another pillar blocked his pathway to Adollah or earth-fucker. ‘This fucking power is annoying as fuck’ “DIE” Bakugo blasted through the rock and pushed forward, he almost kissed another pillar but dodged in a quick second. Finally there was Adollah who once again got ready for another attack. 

Bakugo rocketed higher then normal and dropped down, his clothes were the only noise for those few seconds. ‘Got this fucker finally’ Bakugo grinned and let out a pained yelp as a pillar hit him in his side causing him to be knocked into the floor. 

“One Adollah!” Hinata yelled. The man in question turned to the voice on instinct and Bakugo, ever the dirty player sprinted with everything he had and body slammed him into the ground. 

“One Katsuki!” A growl marred Adollah’s pretty face, the man lifted his leg and slammed it up into Bakugo’s stomach who twisted mid air to land on his hands and push to land on his feet. 

Bakugo ran forward again ready to blast him into hell but Adollah stomped the ground and it ripples in Bakugo’s direction. Bakugo blasted up and used his blasts to fly towards Adollah who put an earth wall to block him. The angry faced boy smacked straight into it but held on to climb up and over it, starting another blast to fly forward once more. 

Bakugo flew upwards and pushed his hands in front of him creating a lout of noise and heat, throwing off Adollah. He pushed out constant explosions, Adollah sinked into the ground leaving a dome behind him. Bakugo landed on it and blasted through it, ready to grab the man... but Adollah wasn’t there. 

Bakugo jumped back quickly just in case he were to get grabbed. He swiveled his head looking for any signs of moving before seeing it on the other side of the wall and sent blasts into the ground when he saw pink hair. Adollah yelled in pain as the ground busted around him and he was sent into the ground. 

“Two Bakugo!”

Adollah stomped his foot and raised his hands to send out pillars, one hit Bakugo square in the shoulder in his attempted get away. Adollah was on it and immediately ran towards him, his bare feet smacking against the hardened dirt. He kicked down on Bakugo while he hovered mid air from small blast so he didn’t fall on the bruised shoulder... that didn’t matter anyways, did it. 

Bakugo slammed into the ground below him and groaned as a bruise formed on his muscled shoulders. 

“Two Adollah!” Adollah sat on his pillar and waited for Bakugo to get up. Bakugo struggled up and started to fight again. It was a close one but Adollah smashed him into the ground again. 

“Three Adollah! Adollah wins Round 1!” Hinata called. She motioned for Semimaru to stay put and jumped down. 

Bakugo leveled a glare on Adollah who cleared the field so it was flat land again and not.. looking like there was a war right there. Hinata patted both there shoulders and grinned. 

“Good fight Bakugo, I didn’t expect you to last against Adollah, even though he wasn’t using anything other then earth manipulation,” Hinata patted his uninjured shoulder. “Round 2?” 

“Fuck yes! I’m gonna beat this earth-fucker!” Bakugo got into his fighting postion and Adollah did the same. 

“Go!” Hinata jumped into the trees once again. Then they started once again with happy smirks. In the end Bakugo lost every fight but he never lost one with zero points so that was amazing. 

Bakugo for some reason wasn’t as beat up as she thought he’d be, of course he was upset but it wasn’t a ruin the whole day and budding friendship thing. It was a nice experience and he came close at the last round but Adollah far outclassed him. 

Adollah pulled him up and patted his shoulder. It was a little funny the way he touched him, it was light touches as lithe fingers quickly mapped out your skin then it was a firm confident touch. 

“Let’s clean up and eat, Adollah has guard duty tonight,” Semimaru called out before being brought down by Hinata. Adollah groaned and tossed his head back, he stomped his foot and walked over to his metal plates and clipping them back into place. 

“What’s wrong with guard duty,” Bakugo asked and jogged to be next to Adollah. 

“It’s boring! Nothing happens which is good and I don’t want anything to happen but I’d prefer to more active jobs,” Adollah shrugged his shoulders. “Anyways I gotta suit up! See ya tomorrow Bakugo-san!” Adollah ran off quickly, into the guards quarters. 

“C’mon you need a bath Katsuki, you to Semimaru,” Hinata grabbed both of them and jumped up onto their room balcony and setting the two down. Semimaru stripped himself of his shirt and tossed it into the clothes basket and Bakugo made his way out the room. 

“Semimaru? Thank you for letting me.. y’know living like this,” Hinata motioned to herself and the outside. 

“Of course. No one should be forced to serve a village for years then give it up for another person. All I ask is that you look after yourself, I.. I don’t want to loose my wife,” Semimaru stood by the bathroom and looked down. 

“In the short time we’ve been together.. I already find myself looking for you. I don’t want to loose you and I want you happy,” He turned to go into the bathroom but Hinata stopped him as she raced over and grabbed his wrist. 

“I-I- ugh I am happy. I am really. My lite before wasn’t amazing, I hear a mark that almost killed me but you.. you treat me more equal then any of my family and allow me to live the way I want. I cannot thank you enough, we may become true husband and wife should this keep up,” Hinata smiled and pressed a kissed to Semimaru’s shoulder and another to his neck. The man sighed and sunk into her kisses and Hinata placed more peppering the skin of his shoulder, neck and jaw. 

“I would like that.. to truly be your husband and to truly love you,” Semimaru leaned into her as she kept sucking and kissing his pale skin. Hinata wrapped her arms around his middle and pulled him close while continuing the treatment. She pulled him to the bed and sat in his lap. 

“I enjoy touching you, your skin is softer then most men and your prettier then most. You truly look like the prince your name gives you and I should treat my prince like one.. after all he treats me so well,” Hinata flicked her hair over her shoulder and continued the treatment but crossed over to his chest and made me slight hickies. Ones that would fade in a few hours, after all he has maid that dress him. 

“I have no idea how to take that,” Semimaru chuckled. It was a nice voice not to deep and not to high. Hinata looked up from her ministrations. 

“It’s a compliment to your looks. It’s also a praise to being so pure,” Hinata murmured. To her surprise his.. friend wasn’t rising up to greet her, he had good control of it just wasn’t turning him on. Either was ok. 

“I’m pure?”

“You’ve never killed, tortured, beaten or stolen anything. Pure,” Hinata rubbed her calloused hands over his flat stomach. It was deformed but it was soft and flat, he had a cluster of freckles on his hips which was adorable considering he had none on his pretty face. 

“I guess so. I don’t mind being pure, I want to be pure for you,” Semimaru shifted Hinata off him and removed his pants. “I must go shower though, I smell”

“You don’t.”

“Not to you! But I smell myself, it’s disgusting,” He huffed and flicked his long hair at her. His hair was right above his knees in it’s burnt orange color. 

Hinata laid back on the bed, he seemed to like the way her kisses felt. Not in a sexual way but maybe comforting. She could be comforting for him, and she could be sexual but only when they were ready. Only then. For now.. this was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop some Izuku x Kiba stuff y’all wanna see!! I hope y’all enjoyed my little fluffy moments of this!!


End file.
